Date Trial Run
by PunyBrainer
Summary: AU- Akaxfem!Kuro. Kuroko asked Akashi on a trial date. A little teen romance for Kuroko Tetsuyu and Akashi Seijuurou.


**AU- Akaxfem!Kuro (Kuroko Tetsuyu)**

**Sorry I'm doing other fics instead of updating the unfinished ones *prostrates***

* * *

"Something good happened, Kuroko? You look creepily happy." Kagami asked the light blue haired manager of Seirin basketball team, taking a bottle of cold water from her. Seriously, with the amount of training their coach gave them, he needed more than just a bottle of water. A feet massage would be nice.

"Oh? How could you tell, Kagami-kun?"

"Who couldn't, with all those flowers and sparkles floating around you?" Kagami mocked the petite manager before gulping down the cold water. He almost chocked when he saw Kuroko smiled- _smiled. _And it was a mirthful smile too.

Well, who wouldn't be happy if their long time crush agreed to go on a date with them? Though in Kuroko's case, it wasn't exactly a date. She just asked the ex-captain of Teikou basketball team to help her plan a date and have a trial run with her.

Now that she thought about it again, it was pretty stupid of her to ask her _crush_ to help her plan a date with _some other guy_, who was non-existent- she made one up. And he actually agreed! Without a pause or hesitation whatsoever to boot. It was as if he gave his blessing to her dating someone else, which meant he did not like her _that _way, ergo unintentional rejection to her feelings.

Ugh, now she was depressed. Glumness replaced her previous background flowers and sparkles. Kuroko hated herself for being so stupid. Why didn't she thing of something else to ask him out instead of the stupid date-trial?

Nevertheless, it was a chance to see Akashi again. She had not seen or had any kind of contact with the redhead since their junior high graduation- he wasn't even in the Winter Cup for whatever reason she didn't know. And she missed him so bad. She missed his silky red hair. She missed his sharp red and gold eyes. She missed his genteel smile. She missed his voice that was always laced with authority and confidence. She missed those perfectly built body- not scrawny and not over-muscled.

But more than anything else, Kuroko missed Akashi calling her name.

When her ex-captain called her name, her heart never failed to flutter with happiness. It sent the butterflies in her tummy go wild and gave her a warm feeling, making her even more meek and timid. Then again, that guy probably had that effect of anyone, though for different reasons.

After bouts of convincing herself that everything's going to be fine, Kuroko got over her little depression and kept checking the time. Their Saturday practice ended at 10AM, and it was almost time. And then she had 2 hours to rush home and prepare herself for the 'date'. She had told Momoi about the 'date', and Momoi offered- or more like demanded- to doll Kuroko up. Kuroko hoped the pinkette wouldn't go overboard with it. She didn't want to look too eager for the date. And she definitely didn't want to look like a clown with really thick make-up.

Kuroko sat on the bench after refilling all water bottles for the nth time that day. Her thought wander to her redhead crush again. She wondered how he looked now. It had been almost a year and it's a growing period for most boys his age. Akashi could be taller now, and more handsome, his face features more defined maybe.

The bluenette sighed as she tried to picture her beloved kingly redhead.

_'Why did he choose a school in Kyoto of all places? It is so far away...'_ And she couldn't pretend to be walking around the area and 'accidentally' met him.

**`v'**

"Mou~ Tetchan! How could a lady's wardrobe be so plain?" Momoi complained right after she opened Kuroko's small and half-empty wardrobe. "Lucky, I brought something _tasteful _with me!"

Kuroko just shrugged off the train of complains from Momoi.

"Hurry up and take a shower, Tetchan!" The pinkette ushered her to the bathroom, handing her a simple- thank God- baby blue one piece and beige stocking.

"Don't forget to clean _that _part thoroughly~" Kuroko saw her wink meaningfully before the door closed on her, and she couldn't help a big blush when she understood what she meant.

_'Like anything is going to happen,'_ Kuroko thought, a sad pang on her chest. _'He does not even like me. A year, and not even a text message.'_

_'I did not text him either, though.'_

Twenty minutes later, Kuroko emerged from the shower, her hair still dripping wet. Momoi complained again about how the dress was going to be ruined if they didn't wring her hair dry soon. Kuroko kept checking the time as she sat in front of her vanity while Momoi fussed about her, her words passed into one ear through the other. She let the ever so excited pinkette do whatever she wanted to her, brushing her shoulder-length hair, complaining when she found tangled strands, applying stuffs she had no idea about on her face, and so on.

About a century or so later, they were finally done. The girls waited at the front porch for Kuroko's redhead prince charming. He promised to pick her up at her home at 12. And at 12PM straight, the redhead showed himself before the gate to Kuroko's house, wearing an ivory black coat that seemed to make his red and gold eyes even more prominent. God knew how hard she tried to stay sane and not turn into a blushing stuttering mass of jelly.

"Good afternoon, Akashi-kun."

"Long time no see, Tetsuyu." And she felt her whole being melt before his voice- now huskier- calling her name and his smile- now even sexier than ever.

"You look beautiful," was the simple compliment she got. But that was more than enough to set her heart even wilder. Kuroko wore a black short coat over the blue dress to keep her warm from the Winter wind. A pair of black boots came up to just below her knees, and a small beige handbag hung from her arm. Little braids adorned each side of her hair that was let loose and waved at the bottom. Everything was a courtesy from Momoi.

"Ready to go on our date?" Oh, this was truly a blissful day. Kuroko almost had a nosebleed at the word 'date' coming out from Akashi's mouth.

She nodded her head quietly and went over to the gate, where her heart-throb was standing, waiting for her.

It was really Akashi-kun smiling at her from the low gate. She finally got to meet him again after such a long time. Sure, she had a bunch of his photos- secretly taken- in her phone, but she would never be satisfied if it's not the real thing. And now the real thing- (a little) taller, handsomer, not to mention, suave- was standing in front of her, offering one arm for her to snake hers around, which she delightfully did.

Her other hand clutched at her left chest, trying to calm down her crazy heartbeats, as they departed, the pinkette forgotten as soon as the redhead appeared.

**`v'**

"Anything you have in mind for lunch, Tetsuyu?" Her crush asked her nonchalantly as they headed for the nearest train station.

"No..."

"Why are you, the girl, the one planning the date, anyway?" The question was out of the blue. Kuroko hadn't thought about it and she was flustered as she frantically looked for an answer.

"B-because we are not dating yet, and I want to ask him out to d-deepen our relationship." God, Kuroko hoped she didn't sound retarded.

"Oh?" was the only reaction he gave. The short and unconcerned reply dropped her mood and confidence flat on the ground. Though it was soon forgotten when the redhead flashed her a smile.

"Well, let's start with what this guy likes."

"Eh?" Another unprepared question. Actually, she was too busy floating about the seventh cloud ever since Akashi had agreed to this 'date'. She didn't even think of preparing for anything.

"Um, t-traditional Japanese cuisine?" It was a reply she thought up after remembering Akashi's favorite food, tofu soup. And off they went to a lavish Japanese restaurant. She had refused Akashi's choice. She didn't have the money, obviously, but the redhead insisted on paying for her. She couldn't do anything else but reluctantly accept his offer. She had no idea how he expected her to afford this expensive-from-the-start date.

Oh well, who cared? It's not like she was really going on a date with some other guy.

**`v'**

Akashi asked for the next item on her date plan after they had finished their luxurious lunch. It was a pretty nerve-wrecking lunch for Kuroko as she wasn't used to eating in such a high class place. But Akashi's blissful expression as he enjoyed 'the best tofu soup in Tokyo' was worth it.

"Movie." She had planned a horror movie session for the date. That way, she could legitimately cling onto Akashi. A courtesy from Kise. He could be useful from time to time, after all. The blonde had found a theatre that showed only horror movies.

She heard Akashi chuckled, "So you have a reason to cling to him?" Kuroko blushed despite her little heart attack. She thought he found out her dirty secret.

"Yes."

"That makes me jealous," said Akashi softly, but loud enough for her to hear. Kuroko looked up at the redhead and saw a wistful smile.

Ugh, did this guy want to kill her or something? Those four words really messed her mind up. Kuroko desperately convinced herself that he meant nothing by that.

**`v'**

"We still have an hour and a half until dinner," said Akashi, looking at his wristwatch, as they existed the theatre building.

Turned out, Kuroko didn't even need to pretend to be scared. The movie Akashi chose was genuinely horrifying. She unconsciously clung to him like a scared cat until the end of the movie, whereas the redhead didn't flinch even once. The gore was pretty traumatizing, but at least she got to hug Akashi and breathe in his scent to her heart content.

"Un. Let's go to this shop. It's just around the corner."

"He likes board games?"

"He plays... Chess," answered the bluenette carefully. Actually, the place offered both Chess and Shogi games. Midorima's courtesy. Kuroko didn't expect the Oha-Asa mania to be willing to help her.

"Hmm, I'd really like to meet this guy."

Well, she'd be damned 'cause he's the guy.

**`v'**

"That was fun." Akashi stretched out. They had sat for a full one and a half hour and their body felt rather stiff.

"Yeah."

"You're hopelessly bad at both Chess and Shogi, though, Tetsuyu." The redhead gave a little laugh. He taught her the basics of Chess and Shogi, and none had stuck in her head much.

"S-shut up! Akashi-kun is just too good." The bluenette pouted defensively at his teasing, making him chuckle.

"It's not even the problem anymore."

"Well, what do you have in mind for the dinner?" Akashi asked before she had any chance to retort.

"..."

"Let's go to this restaurant my family frequents then."

Kuroko let Akashi lead her to the restaurant that must be as luxurious as the previous one, knowing Akashi's wealthy family. This time, she didn't utter a word of complain. It would be futile, anyway.

**`v'**

They walked to a nearby park and stopped at the fountain in the centre of the park. It had a just-enough lighting and was pretty deserted at that time. The sound and scent of the fresh fountain helped her soothe her full stomach.

They had gone full course at the French restaurant. Kuroko's stomach gave up at the Appetizer and Akashi had forced her to eat at least half of the dishes the rest of the course. On the bright side, he had spoon-fed her when she complained.

Surprisingly, the restaurant was small, but it had a pleasant atmosphere and the foods they served were truly delicacies, even to her humble taste buds. Of course, the price was not as pleasant. Kuroko found another thing about her crush when she asked about the money.

"Online stock market." And her admiration for the guy went up even higher. How could someone so young be so capable? To be honest, she kind of envied that part of him.

"So?"

"...?" Kuroko tilted her head slightly.

"How was the date?"

"It was really nice and fun. Thank you, Akashi-kun." She smiled at her precious memories of today's date. "I do hope he will not get bored in my company," she added, her smile gone. A pang of sadness occupied her heart. Her most awaited 'date' was almost over. And she didn't know when she would be able to see Akashi again, or if she could see him again.

She would go to bed every night, replaying this 'date' in her head until she fell asleep, and spent the next day imagining various date scenario with the redhead.

"Anyone would be happy and content just by being around you." He smiled.

Kuroko couldn't help but laugh softly at his comfort words. She doubted the truth of those words. She was a girl of few words- and expressions- after all. But Kuroko was grateful to Akashi for agreeing on this date-trial-run crap. She really enjoyed every second of it, even if he probably didn't. He even paid for her.

"When are you going to ask the guy out, Tetsuyu?"

"Eh, ah, I do not know yet..." The bluenette faltered again.

"I see. I bid you good luck." Akashi watched the bluenette who suddenly found great interest in her feet. Those words of encouragement saddened her. Did he really not have a shred of attraction to her?

Kuroko was lost in her thoughts when she felt a hand cup her freezing cheek.

"Tetsuyu..." Said girl's heart skipped a beat and she looked up to meet the mismatched eyes she fell in love with.

Was it just her imagination, or there was a foxy gleam in those eyes?

"At least allow me this much after breaking my heart."

Before Kuroko could even process his words, Akashi pulled her into a tight embrace by her waist, his other hand lifted the bluenette's chin up, and kissed her full on the mouth.

It wasn't a chaste kiss. It was certainly not an 'at-least' kiss. He practically devoured her lips mercilessly, muddling her brain to process what was happening. Wild heat gradually enveloped her to the tips of her ears, her stomach butterflies aflutter and her heart beating slow but _hard_.

Akashi-kun was _kissing_ her. Passionately. _Akashi-kun_ was kissing _her_.

The echoing words stuffed her mind to the corners and a dream came true took her breath away. Kuroko felt so faint from the sensual sensation that she would've fallen on the hard pavement if not for Akashi's tight embrace supporting her.

Kuroko closed her eyes and returned the kiss, pressing her body on the redhead's to add more pressure to the kiss. She didn't know why Akashi kissed her, but she was determined to relish every last bit of it. Warm and fluttering feelings constricted her chest as she became more and more engrossed in the kiss.

Her delectation of being the most intimate she had ever been to her redhead crush didn't last long as Akashi soon broke the kiss. She unconsciously let out a disappointed mewl and opened her eyes, exposing a pair of lustrous blue orbs that was begging for more.

"I've been besotted with you," he crushed his lips on hers again, "for a long time," another kiss. "Tetsuyu," Akashi whispered her name sweetly and devoured her swollen lips again.

Kuroko was too lightheaded from the kisses and confession to do anything more than moaning in the unheralded episodes of bliss. Akashi gave one last nibble on her bottom lip before breaking the kiss.

"How cruel of you to ask a love-struck me plan a date for you and another guy." His tone was wistful, but his smile told her that he knew this date planning and trial run were just an excuse to ask him out. He chuckled when the bluenette girl came out from her euphoria and blushed her deepest shade of red that seemed to melt the snow around the girl.

"Hold out your right hand," ordered Akashi, one hand slid along her right arm as she complied, and held her petite hand in front of her. Kuroko's eyes widened as Akashi fastened a thin metal bracelet around her wrist. It was a silver blue metal bracelet adorned with a small snow crystal-shaped metal. A simple, yet beautiful bracelet.

"Isn't today your birthday?" He explained when Kuroko cocked her head, clearly wondering what was the occasion. Akashi lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the snow-crystal shaped metal resting on her wrist before kissing the back of her hand.

"I'm flattered that you want to spend your sweet sixteenth birthday with me, Tetsuyu," said the redhead in his husky voice while smiling his most seductive smile. Kuroko's level of embarrassment upped.

Damn, he even figured out that secret intention of hers too. How she wished for a hole to hide herself from the redhead's knowing eyes.

In the heat of the embarrassment, Kuroko caught Akashi's lips on hers, her feet tiptoeing as best she could. The unexpected aggressiveness caught him in surprise, though not for long. Kuroko tightened her clutches on Akashi's coats when he complied with her kiss.

The two lovebirds melted into each other as they desperately whispered their loves in between kisses.

"I learned how to make tofu soup," was included in Kuroko's, followed by an appreciating deep kiss from the redhead.

* * *

**Sorry if the last part feels rushed. I hope this fic's decent enough. Review, please?**

**Cheers!**


End file.
